THE HOFSTEDER SISTER
by MamaOgre
Summary: It's always bugged me that Leonard was the least 'loved' and 'successful' in the eyes of his mother Beverly (and in the eyes of Sheldon). Step in Chloe Leonard's twin sister who despite being as highly intelligent as her family is more business savvy and has taken the route of Model, Photographer, Skater and cosplayer.
1. Chapter 1

THE HOFSTEDER SISTER

SUMMERY: It's always bugged me that Leonard was the least 'loved' and 'successful' in the eyes of his mother Beverly (and in the eyes of Sheldon). And it always bugged me we've never seen a sibling of Leonard's in the show. Step in Chloe Leonard's twin sister who despite being as highly intelligent as her family is more business savvy and has taken the route of Model, Photographer, Skater and cosplayer. And unknown to all their family but Leonard and their dad Alfred, she's the business Mogul owner of Cosplayer Inc.

CHAPTER ONE: CHLOE'S COMING!.

It seamed a typical evening to a pretty normal Thursday as Penny and Amy Farrah-Fowler walked up the stairs carrying the Take-out of choice for a Thursday.

"Isn't it weird that for years that the guys choice of having Chinese food for Take-out on Thursday" Amy stated as they reached the second floor

"I would say yes, especially on the food" Penny echoed shifting her bag "but you know how Sheldon is he throws a fit at the mere mention of change"

"True, True" Amy said with a shrug as they passed the third floor "Although I do see some sense in Sheldon's need to control everything"

Amy took a moment to eye the reaction of her Bestie as they reached the fourth floor and Penny pulled out her keys to Four A.

"Oh I agree, sometimes it has its uses but usually you just have to go with the flow" Penny replied surprising her friend as they opened the door "Guys dinners here"

Sheldon looked up from his spot on the sofa looking like he had swallowed a lemon whilst Leonard stood at the kitchen island typing furiously on his phone with a dopey smile on his face.

"Oh hey" Leonard said to penny looking up from his phone and giving her a kiss "How are you Amy?"

"I'm good thank you Leonard, Are you OK, Sheldon?" Amy replied before turning to Sheldon with a tilt of the head as she put her bag of take-out down

"My weeks going to be terrible due to the return of the wrench of hell" Sheldon answered trying desperately and failing to keep his face its usual blankness.

"OK, What are you so happy about?" Penny asked Leonard breaking his attention from his phone for a kiss and help

"Oh my Twin sister Chloe's is coming to town tomorrow and she's coming for dinner" Leonard answered almost ecstatically as he pulled the plates out of the cupboard as Penny grabbed cutlery.

"Oh that's great" Penny squealed happily "It'll be great to meet her"

"She's a demon Leonard" Sheldon threw at them as penny put down the cutlery and went to get extra condiments "She cannot be reasoned with at all, do you know how that is Amy?"

"Since I've never met Leonard's sister Chloe I don't have an opinion" Amy began looking both knowing and confused as she set down some cups"Is your sister really that bad, Leonard?"

"Chloe and Sheldon have never got on" Leonard replied with a grin pulling out some of the food to dish up as there was a knock at the door "It's hilarious to watch"

"Hey guys its just us" Howard announced to the room as he came in followed by Bernadette and Raj.

"How is everyone today?" Bernadette asked as everyone removed their coats and settled down to eat

"We're all good but there is terrible news" Sheldon replied as he divided up the final bits of food "Leonard's sister Chloe is coming to town for the week"

"Oh yay that's great news" Raj said a little too happily earning looks"I've been meaning to ask about some cosplay costumes for comic-con this year"

"Really?" Howard asked his voice changing slightly

"Howard you're married" Leonard warned "You shouldn't have any feelings for my sister any more"

"Howard, You had feelings for Leonard's sister?" Bernadette asked sounding both upset and angry

"Yes I did" Howard answered truthfully "But that was a long time ago and I am married to the most beautiful woman in the world...thanks Leonard"

"What's she like Leonard?" Amy asked with genuine interest

"I told you Amy she's a Demon" Sheldon interrupted angrily with his face ticking

"Sheldon stop it" Leonard told him "I get it you don't get on with my sister but you don't have to worry WE won't be in your way"

"Are you spending the whole week with Chloe?" Penny asked with a raised eyebrow

"She's asked me for some advice on things so yeah I will be but she wants to get to know you girls too" Leonard replied knowing he could be on thin ice "She mentioned something about clothes shopping and dinner out"

"That's good it'll be nice to get to know her" Bernadette said with a smile on her face though everyone knew she'd be eyeing up a could have been rival

"By the way Amy to answer your question Chloe is both highly intelligent and great with people who aren't Sheldon" Leonard replied to Amy's earlier question

"Thank you Leonard" Amy said before taking a drink

"Could we change the subject please?" Sheldon asked still fighting his anger "What is everyones opinion on the change to the cafeteria food?"

"When's Chloe turning up?" Raj asked with genuine interest ignoring Sheldon's attempt to change the subject

"Half four" came Leonard's reply as Sheldon got more agitated "Alright Sheldon we wont talk about my sister any more"

"Thank you" Sheldon answered with a shuddering breath "Again I will ask...what is every ones opinion on the new canteen food?"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO:

Penny sat at the island going over her work notes whilst Sheldon sat on the sofa with Howard and Raj playing another round of Halo. Amy was on her way back from work along with Bernadette. Leonard had gone off to pick up his sister form the airport. Something about how Sheldon was acting however had penny a little worried.

"Sheldon I have a question for you" Penny said throwing it out to the room at large

"Yes Penny?" Sheldon enquired still playing Halo despite earning interested looks from Howard and Raj.

"Do you hate Chloe?" Penny asked knowing Sheldon loved straight up questions

"I do not hate Chloe" Sheldon replied still paying attention to the game "I loathe her"

"Why?" Raj asked slipping into the conversation too

"Because" Sheldon answered pausing the game "Chloe tried to take the focus off my genius"

"How can you take the focus off your genius?" Howard asked with a hit of sarcasm earning chuckles from Raj and Penny

"It's very hard to do so since I'm the smarted one in the room" Sheldon replied "But to answer your questions Chloe questioned it's validity and I do not let it stand"

A knock at the door as it opened revealed Bernadette and Amy coming in from their respective work places

"Hey guys" Bernadette said giving Howard a kiss as the console was shut off and Amy closed the door

"Leonard and Chloe turn up yet?" Amy asked settling on a seat as Penny put away her stuff and passed out a few drinks

"No not yet" Penny replied as Sheldon hummed his disagreement "But they'll be here soon"

"I wonder what she's like?" Bernadette questioned wanting to know more about Leonard's twin

"Like all the Hofsteders she's intelligent" Raj answered sounding wiser than he normally was "Really pretty and she's alternative"

"What he means is she's a goth girl who skates and Cosplays as her job" Howard said earning a few looks "She's pretty good at it too

"Oh please" Sheldon said getting up to get himself a drink "Chloe Hofsteder is nothing more than a..."

"Hey guys" Leonard interrupted coming through the door with a really good looking girl version of himself behind him "Chloe's here"

"Hey Chloe" Howard said rising to shake her hand

"Still ain't going to sleep with you Howard" Chloe replied shaking his hand

"I wasn't even going to ask my wife Bernadette here would hang me" Howard said slightly affronted as he gestured to Bernadette

"I'm surprised you even managed to get a girlfriend at all Howard Hi Bernadette...wow you're pretty" Chloe said turning to greet the diminutive blonde

"Thank you" came Bernadette's surprised reply shaking Chloe's hand

"How are you Chloe?" Raj asked happy in the knowledge he could now talk in her presence instead of through emails as he offered a hug.

"I'm good and you can talk to me now that's great" Chloe replied returning Raj's hug just as enthusiastically

"I know the mutism was a pain in my ass" Raj said "Although I have a few questions for comic-con which could be asked later"

"Awesome" Chloe said as Penny approached her

"Hi I'm penny Leonard's girlfriend" Penny said a little jealously offering a hand

"HI I'm Chloe Leonard's twin" Chloe said shaking Penny's hand warmly before looking at Leonard "Leonard you are punching above your weight class...look after her"

"I know" Leonard said heading to his chair where Amy was standing "This is Amy Sheldon's girlfriend"

"HI" Amy said smiling unsure where to stand with Sheldon being twitchy

"Hi Amy...as in Neuroscientist Dr Amy Farrah-Fowler?" Chloe asked with a smile of her own

"Yes how did you know?" Amy asked surprised

"I read your paper on the effects of altered cigarette use on test monkeys on the science today website and I have to say it was awesome" Chloe replied earning a squeal and a hug from Amy

"Thank you for liking it" Amy said letting the brunette go and sitting down

"And How are you Sheldon?, I hope you're giving Amy all the attention she deserves?" Chloe asked still smiling offering a hand to the lanky scientist who loitered by his spot both angry and standoffish

"Nope" Sheldon said after staring at Chloe's hand for a moment and scuttling off to his room.

"Is this about the Comic-con tickets I get you every year?" Chloe asked lowering her hand and turning to Leonard who looked as confused as she felt.

*****LINEBREAK*****LINEBREAK****

AUTHORS NOTE:

A huge Thank you to bamadude and Braxton54 for your reviews...There is more to come.

Don't panic I know you can't pause Halo I'm taking a little creative license here as most fanfic writers do.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Penny stood at the island with Leonard, Amy and Chloe in mixed emotions on one hand she couldn't think of a time where she was laughing as hard as she was now...on the other she was jealous of Leonard's twin. Chloe Hofsteder was drop dead gorgeous with hair darker than Leonard's and startling green eyes Chloe was every part the model she worked as maintaining work due to her smallish height with an hourglass figure and beautifully clear skin. Penny felt a little green with the lack of her own acting career. Chloe continued to regale everyone with stories from across the world from the various cons she went to, the obscure photo shoots, even the occasional skating and parkour events she witnessed slash participated in right up to when the food arrived. Other than the little green monster Penny kept locked in the back of her mind Penny was surprised at how goth Chloe was with her dark eyeliner, tattoos crawling down her arms in an array of cartoons horror and fantasy imagery.

"So how did you meet the guys?" Penny finally manage to ask as Leonard and Raj dished everything up as Howard, Amy and Bernadette sorted out the coffee table

"Well I met Sheldon when I helped Leonard move in" Chloe replied running their plates over to the other girls and Howard "Annnnd I met Howard and Raj at the university about six months later Leonard left a box in my car and its been comic-con meet ups ever since"

"I don't think I ever properly thanked you for the comic-con tickets" Raj said with a grin "They were always VIP and it was awesome"

"You're always welcome Raj" Chloe replied with a grin "Anyone want some for this years con?"

A call for reservations came up from Howard as Raj and Leonard secured three tickets

"You girls want sets?" Chloe asked again looking Amy, Bernadette and Penny all of whom seamed to fight an internal battle for a second

"Reserve another for me please" Bernadette replied with an awkward smile "Like Howard said we're not sure if my parents are that week or the week after"

"Put one down for me" Amy said earning looks "I'd like to experience what Sheldon likes about Comic-con"

"Put me down as a maybe" Penny finally said passing Chloe's plate to her as Raj grabbed his own and moved to the coffee table. "I'm attempting to psych myself up for it"

"That makes sense I'm not gonna push you" Chloe remarked has she followed Penny over tot he table

"Sheldon dinners here" Leonard called out as he grabbed his own food leaving Sheldon's on the counter

"So how did you take up Modelling?" Bernadette asked looking up from her food

"Surprisingly on a patients recommendation from when I was a student Counsellor" Chloe replied chuckling at the memory "He was a photographer guy who'd been through some trauma and during a session was explaining the pros and cons of his work...he pointed out I was the perfect stand in and recommended me for photos...that weekend I was being both photographed and banged by a photographer"

"Hey I remember that wasn't the guys name Greg?" Leonard asked swallowing a huge chunk of food whilst doing so

"The patient I had was Greg" Chloe amended "The guy who did the photos was Charles"

"Whatever happened to Charles after the court case?" Leonard pondered aloud with a thoughtful look on his face

"Got busted again for drink driving I think" Chloe answered sitting down in Sheldon's spot just as everyone squealed no and Sheldon came into the room

"That's my spot" Sheldon said pointing to Chloe angrily "You don't get to sit in my spot"

"It is just a seat Sheldon you were not sitting here when I came over so you can't sit here now" Chloe replied with a raised eyebrow and slight change in tone of voice

"You remind me of our mother when you do that" Leonard said as Sheldon scurried over to him

"Leonard tell her" Sheldon bemoaned like the man child he was

"Look for Sheldon that's the best seat in the house, it's at the best angle where he can see the TV without glare, he can listen and talk to everyone without much effort, the cross breeze from the windows means its cool in summer and when its winter its not too hot or cold" Leonard rattled off tiredly rubbing his eyes "I still have to deal with this nutcase when You're gone"

"You heard your brother Hofsteder move" Sheldon said childishly

"Sheldon, Sheldon, Sheldon" Chloe began channelling Beverly Hofsteder enough to make the entire group uncomfortable "The psycho dramatic response to not getting your way is childish and wrong for a man of your age and supposed intellectual stature, I am sitting and eating in a chair you have four options you can sit at the island, you can sit on either of the desk chairs or you can go back to your room and sulk like you've been doing all day so what's it going to be"

"You moving" Sheldon tried again earning a raised eyebrow again and a cold look from Chloe

Scolded Sheldon grabbed his food and scurried back to his room earning surprised looks at Chloe and a squeal from Penny

"I can't believe you did that" Amy said surprised looking a little despondent too

"I cant either" Bernadette added looking just as surprised

"I can" Penny continue to squeal "I LOVE IT...you've got to teach me how to do that for later"

"Is it just me or has he gotten worse?" Chloe asked looking to the guys of the group in particular

"Yes" came from Raj as Leonard frowned at her question

"When is he not like that?" Howard asked sarcastically before clearing this throat at the look of his wife and returning to his food

"Hang on in what context?" Leonard asked his sister hearing the underlining questions she was trying to get out without offence. Chloe shifted in her seat the look on her face changing enough to tell everyone something had clicked in her head in response to Sheldon

"I'll tell you later" She said the traces of Beverly Hofsteder completely going "all I'm going to say is either Sheldon and his family haven't dealt with the problem or Sheldon's not wanting this information to get out"

The group remained quiet for a brief moment as they continued eating before Raj's face lit up like a Christmas tree

"I hear Evangeline Lily is on a panel this year" He said like a kid on sugar "What's everyones opinion on that?"

The conversation and atmosphere changed on a dime as everyone joined the conversation with their own opinions on the stunning actress and all the works she'd done

"You'll tell me what you meant?" Leonard asked his sister amongst the chaos

"Yeah" Chloe replied quickly "As his room mate I think you should know what I think"

*****LINEBREAK*****LINEBREAK*****

AUTHORS NOTE:

Thank you for reading The Hofsteder Sister

Thank you to bfm10 for Reviewing

Please like, favourite and review so I know what you guys like and don't like and ill see you next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR:

Leonard led Chloe out of the apartment under the pretence of needing an extra hand for the rubbish. As the rest of the gang stayed to watch TV and most likely talk about Chloe.

"So gonna tell me what you think is wrong with Sheldon?" Leonard asked as they walked down the stairs towards the front door.

"I think he's hiding the fact he has Asperger Syndrome" Chloe replied being honest with her brother unlike she was with most people "And I think his control of it's been getting worse since I've last seen him"

"You think Sheldon has a mild form of autism?" Leonard asked thinking back over the past few years he'd spent as Sheldon's room mate and how mad his sister was for thinking that.

"Remember my Ex Carlton?" Chloe asked as they reached ground level and headed out to the external bin

"Yeah he was weird" Leonard answered with a wrinkled nose before seeing his sisters face "He has Asperger's?"

"Yup" Chloe said popping the p as she threw her bag into the bin "And Sheldon reminds me of him every single time"

"So you reckon Sheldon could have it?" Leonard asked thoughtfully still thinking about past experiences

"Yup either trying to hid it or doesn't know he has it" Chloe replied waiting patiently for her brother to catch up "I think you shouldn't tell the others until either Sheldon admits it or gets professional help"

"I reckon that's fair" Leonard said putting the thought of a possibly autistic Sheldon as they headed back inside and back up the stairs "I have a question though"

"Hit me with it" Chloe prompted with a grin

"How come you're here in Pasadena?" Leonard asked genuine concern for his twin coming to the fray "you admitted last time you were here to Howard hate the weather"

"To be fair Howard was being a Pervert and was dressed in what he thought was summer provocative clothing which put me off" Chloe amended "And I'm looking for a permanent place to stay"

"OK" Leonard prompted sensing "Why? You've always been a free spirit"

"I'm three months pregnant" Chloe said after a moment prompting Leonard to stop outside his apartment

"You're pregnant !?" Leonard asked in surprised his mind whirring fast "What about your boyfriend Jack he's the dad right?"

"The father wants nothing to do with us so I dropped his ass, I'd rather be a single mother than an unhappy girlfriend without a kid" Chloe replied with a determined look on her face "Surprise Brother You're gonna be an uncle"

"Oh My God!" Leonard sputtered after a moment a joyous smile forming on his face"I'm gonna be an uncle"

*****IN THE APARTMENT*****IN THE APARTMENT*****

"So what do you girls think of Chloe?" Raj asked the girls as drinks were passed around, plates and cutlery were washed and put away

"She seams really nice" Bernadette replied thoughtfully "I'd like to be friends with her"

"I'll happily be her friend" Penny added grinning "Anyone who keeps Sheldon on his toes is good in my book"

"I agree with Bernadette seams nice but I am concerned how she aggravates Sheldon" Amy said sounding concerned "Whilst Sheldon does need to be put in his place every one in a while I fear she'll push him to the limit and we wont hear the end of it"

"Don't worry too much Amy" Howard said attempting to quell her fears "Chloe knows her limits with Sheldon and has never pushed him further than annoyed grievance"

"We heard about it for months afterwards unless it was comic-con" Raj added with a chuckle "Even then he winged for a week"

The conversation broke as a nervous Sheldon appeared with his empty plate and a curious look on his face

"Is the she-dragon gone?" Sheldon asked clutching the wall eyeing the door warily

"Chloe went down to take the trash out with Leonard" Amy replied quickly "You're good for five minutes"

Like a squirrel attempting to bury nuts before being seen Sheldon darted into the kitchen washed and dried his plate before darting to his spot and sitting down.

"OK What is your problem with Chloe for you to act like this?" Amy asked even more worried than normal "This is not your normal"

"Yeah your being even more of a wackadoodle than normal" Penny said backing up her friend with the intent to find out what was making Sheldon nuts

"Whilst Leonard changed to suit my needs and environment Chloe Hofsteder as always caused me gripe and concern" Sheldon answered considering his words "every time she has turned up she has de-mined my needs, space and genius...I loathe her for it"

"Hey guys" Leonard said as he re-entered the room with Chloe on his heals a wide smile plastered on his face

"Aha I have my spot back you have nowhere to sit" Sheldon almost yelled childishly

"Yeah and?" Chloe questioned pulling on Sheldon's work chair and sitting down before hopping back to her feet as her phone rang "Sorry, gotta take this"

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" Penny asked as Chloe left the room again

"I'm gonna be an uncle" Leonard announced proudly and happily earning another squeal form Penny

"The she-dragon breeds yuck" Sheldon said with a shudder as Chloe poked her head back in looking sheepish

"Sorry guys I'm gonna have to bail the rest of the evening" she said sounding rather sorry "Business meeting with my fellow Cosplayers"

"That's fine Chloe" Leonard said still with a grin on his face

"Oh What time for tomorrow?" Penny asked referring to their previously agreed meeting for coffee and shopping

"Twelve thirty OK?" Chloe asked smiling as Raj handed her her purse "at Starbucks on Paloma drive?"

"Perfect" Penny said before joining everyone in voicing goodbye to the possibly new member to the group.

*****LINEBREAK*****LINEBREAK*****

AUTHORS NOTE:

THANK YOU FOR READING THE HOFSTEDER SISTER

THANK YOU TO FOR REVIEWING.

PLEASE LIKE/FAVORATE/REVIEW IT REALLY HELPS ME OUT.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE:

"So are you wanting a boy or a girl?" Penny asked as she and Chloe sat in Starbucks enjoying their coffees

"Either or I don't really care" Chloe replied with a grin before munching on some muffin "A little boy would be fun you know playing dumpster trucks and football, and a little girl will be good too playing dress up and dolls you know...even if they end up part of the LGBTQ+ community or follow religion I'd still love them 'cause they'd be my kid"

"That's fair" Penny replied before taking a sip "any names yet or just going with the flow?"

"I'll decide closer to the time" Came Chloe's reply "I'm focusing on finding a flat and keeping up with the doctors appointments luckily I get paid very well from my various jobs and my friends Bruce and John let me stay with them"

"Well if you're with us for dinner every other night, You can have my couch for the night saves running around so late"

"Thank you" Chloe said with genuine sincerity "Ever think about having kids one day?"

"Hmm maybe" Penny answered with a thought of what any kid she'd have with Leonard would look like "Once I've fully settled down as such...maybe with Leonard maybe not...one day"

Chloe smiled at Penny's smile at the mere mention of possibly being the mother to Leonard's kids. She covered the smile with a sip of her own coffee and a checking of her emails.

"Ooh there's a flat come up in your building" Chloe blurted out in surprise staring at the email

"Really?, let me see?" Penny asked before Chloe showed her the email "That's the floor below us take it!, take it!"

Chloe nodded turning the phone back to her and responding to the email saying she'd take it without a viewing, putting the phone back she grinned manically at the thought of having a home again.

"That would be so cool if you were living in the same building as us" Penny almost squealed "I'd happily be Aunt Penny and help look after her...If that's OK with you?"

"Of course it is besides since you're going out with Leonard I think he'd ask for your help with the kid" Chloe replied before earning laughter from her new friend

"So" Penny prompted having a sudden thought of Beverly "Have You managed to tell your parents yet?"

"No" Chloe replied with a completely terrified look on her face "I want to be settled in a place first with scan pictures under my belt Mother would insist of three things abortion,adoption or marrying the father of my child to give them stability...If I have the flat done and proof I'm taking appropriate steps in looking after both of us Dad would definitely be on my side"

"What about your other siblings would they help?" Penny asked with concern knowing how much of an automaton Beverly could be and how much she terrified Leonard

"Michael would probably help legally" Chloe replied with a thoughtful look on her face "Alice on the other hand would most likely not care unless I ask her to be godmother or something but I'd rather Leonard be godfather He'd..."

"He'd look after them better" Penny added with a knowing look earning a smile

"Yeah...hold a sec" Chloe said pulling out her phone and reading the message she'd received, Chloe then surprised Penny as she jumped up for joy

"I got the flat Penny I got it" She cried out surprising penny and earning both laughter and a hug

*****AT THE UNIVERSITY CAFETERIA*****AT THE UNIVERSITY CAFATERIA*****

"So you're happy you'll be an uncle by Christmas huh?" Howard asked with a grin as the four guys headed to their usual table.

"Yeah" Leonard replied with a grin setting his tray on the table and sitting down "I am"

"Well if you're on babysitting duty that thing will not be allowed in the apartment" Sheldon said sitting next to him as Raj and Howard sat opposite them.

"Don't worry Sheldon" Leonard said with a strained look at his flatmate "I'll be at her new place with the kid until their older"

"fair enough" Sheldon said returning to his food as Leonard turned back to their friends

"Does Chloe know when she's specifically due?" Raj asked with a tilt of a head "I'd like to get a present for the baby when their born...and does she know what she's having?"

"November eighth" Leonard replied with a smile "And she'll find out in three or so ultrasounds...wanting to theme the present?"

"Yeah something like a decorated gift basket, hey do you and Bernadette want to go halves on it?" Raj asked Howard who looked thoughtful at the question for a moment

"Most likely" Howard replied between mouthfuls of food "Don't quote me on it though let me talk to Bernie and ask she might have a few ideas of her own"

"OK" Raj said grinning like a fool Well if you guys want too I'll work on it with her"

"Don't bother spending any money on Chloe Hofsteder" Sheldon warned icily "She'll take it and stamp on any good will you'll have"

"Wow you really don't like her" Howard announced like it was nothing at all "But then you don't like many people so I'm not too surprised"

"Chloe has never liked me" Sheldon moped again causing his best friend some concern

"You know she's never once said anything bad about you" Leonard told Sheldon honestly "And she doesn't hate you... she has some concerns form your well-being"

"Are you going to hear from her at some point today?" Sheldon asked frowning as he tried to process what he'd heard just as a phone went off

"Wait that's Chloe now" Leonard said looking at his phone and answering it "Hey sis what's up?...Wait you did what now?,...You have the flat downstairs...that's awesome news...yeah ill help you well duh your my sister I'll always help you...OK I'll see you tomorrow for the signing...OK Bye"

"What was that about?" Raj asked as a goofy looking Leonard put his phone away

"Chloe will be moving in the flat below us" Leonard replied with a grin "She's signing all paperwork tomorrow and starting the move in"

"Oh great now the building is ruined" Sheldon muttered darkly pushing any decent thoughts of Chloe before munching on some of his food.

"Just because you don't like her Sheldon doesn't mean the rest of us don't" Leonard semi scolded making a mental note of his recent change in behaviour

"Does she need help?" Raj asked intently ignoring their lanky friend in favour of Leonard

"She does" Leonard replied "I've offered to help but a few of her cosplay buddies will be helping with heavy lifting and putting stuff together"

"Blimey she moves quickly" Howard said thinking fast "Should we offer help too?"

"I won't be helping" Sheldon threw in "I'll be playing Halo

"How about I take you to the comic book store?" Howard asked with a tilt of the head "That way you won't have to deal with the noise of movers and people going up and down stairs"

"That's a good idea" Leonard said backing Howard up "That way you're doing something you love and Chloe's friends won't have to deal with you"

"What do you mean deal with me?" Sheldon asked in an incredulous tone with a frown on his face

"What I mean is Chloe's friends whilst intelligent in their own right probably wouldn't tolerate you jumping in to complain or correct them" Leonard clarified suddenly sounding tired

"OK that makes sense" Sheldon said after consideration

"Do you want me to come with you guys or shall I arrange the ordering and collection of food?" Raj asked thoughtfully "Maybe I can get Amy and Bernadette to help"

"Actually that's a good idea" Leonard said pulling out his phone again and messaging his sister "I'll tell Chloe to ask her friends what food they want and we can all eat at hers"

"What if I don't want to?" Sheldon asked trying not to sound petty and failing with his face ticking slightly

"Well we'll work that out when we come to it" Howard said concluding that particular part of the conversation "So what is your guys opinions on the up and coming Avengers movie?"

*****LINEBREAK*****LINEBREAK*****

AUTHORS NOTE:

THANK YOU FOR READING THE HOFSTEDER SISTER

THANK YOU TO bamadude, Frangerfiction, bfm10 & Braxton54 FOR REVIEWING, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!.

PLEASE LIKE/FAVORATE/REVIEW IT REALLY HELPS ME OUT.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX:

As quickly as Chloe was offered the apartment was as slowly as she moved in. So a month later after a whole load of chaos, hiccups and problems with movers and storage units Chloe was finally moving into Three A. As such on the new day of the move Howard and Raj had barely left the building with Sheldon before Chloe turned up with a large van and four very good looking and strong looking people. Penny having a smart idea took Bernadette and Amy to the Movies to see the recent chic flick. Leonard joined In on helping his sister and after having an asthma attack was designated putting the kitchen together since those boxes along with the fridge had been brought up first along with the comfy looking sofa.

"Where's the mattress going Chloe?" Eliza asked pulling the mattress after her followed by a puffed out looking Coral.

"First bedroom after the bathroom" Chloe replied pointing to the bedrooms before turning to finishing putting the last few screws into a shelving unit to be put by the door.

"Hey!" Leonard chirped happily pulling out the last of the mugs and unwrapping it "You still have your Cheshire cat mug"

"Yeah is there a problem" Chloe grinned sheepishly "bet you still have your goofy mug"

"Yeah" Leonard admitted after a moment as he put the mug into the cupboard "although I have to hide it Sheldon's afraid of him and every time he sees him he gets upset and has nightmares"

"Sheldon or Goofy?" Chloe asked before laughing and earning a laugh "Well I'm surprised Sheldon is scared of a Disney character...its out of character even for him"

"Maybe it's an irrational fear every one has it" Leonard said thinking about it collapsing the boxes he'd dismissed whilst putting away the kitchen. "Remember you and going down escalators?"

"Yeah that stemmed from falling down one when we were two" Chloe reminded him a flicker of anger in her tone as Leonard came over to help lift "And that comes and goes its tied to my balance and senses now"

"Really?" Leonard asked a little concerned as they lifted the shelving unit and nailed it to the wall. "How'd that happen?"

"I went to the doctor" Chloe replied dusting herself off and bagging the rubbish her baby bump a little more obvious in her dungaree shorts "Turns out due to the migraines I used to get my sinuses are whacked and it's set me off balance"

"That sucks" Leonard said sympathising immediately "So What's going in there?"

"My collection of Comic books and a couple of old work books" Chloe replied after a moment "I just hope I don't catch Raj, Howard and Sheldon attempting to steal any"

Leonard laughed as Coral and Eliza came back out. Leonard glanced over them a moment and noted if he hadn't fallen in lust and love with penny he'd have gone after one of the girls. Eliza Towers was a barely five foot Hispanic girl with fierce blue eyes vivid blue coloured hair and a temper which could reach to the moon. Unlike Chloe Eliza couldn't Cosplay full time and worked part-time as a computer tech specialist. Leonard would have laughed at it if he hadn't seen her take apart, put back together and completely wipe a virus riddled computer a customer had brought in to the shop she worked at.

In contrast whilst Eliza looked like the bad ass she was, Coral looked completely different to how she was. Both a professional gamer as well as a cosplayer Coral De'pachi was modal pretty with red hair and greenish blue eyes. Coral was so sweet tempered it was hard to match her up to her game tag or MasterDoomofHell84...Leonard had seen the guys play her and their consistent defeats had Coral in his good books for years without budging

"Are there any more boxes?" Chloe asked bagging up the last of the rubbish and tying it up quickly

"Four or five" Coral replied "They looked a little heavy so they might have to be split"

"And there's a couple of pictures still and a box of teddies" Eliza added thinking quickly "Oh and your guitar and Violin"

"You still have them?" Leonard asked in surprise before shaking his head thinking of his own instrument sitting in his room "Of course you do"

*****DOWNSTAIRS*****DOWNSTAIRS*****

"Hey is that Chloe's removal van?" Amy asked seeing a bald headed man at the tailgate of the removals van as they pulled up to park

"Looks like it" Bernadette said as two very pretty girls came down and took two boxes from the van and headed into penny's building.

"Yeah they are definitely Chloe's friends" Penny said parking her car and getting out followed by the other girls "Hey, Your Bruce right?, Chloe's friend"

"That I am Bruce Carnekey" Bruce replied turning to face them looking menacing for a moment "I'm Penny Leonard's girlfriend and this is Amy Farrah-Fowler and Bernadette Rostenkowski-Wolowitz"

"Oh I love Leonard he's awesome, Good to meet you" Bruce said beginning to smile as Amy and Bernadette echoed sentiments "Farrah-Fowler is in Dr Farrah-Fowler the neuroscientist?"

"The one and the same" Amy preened slightly "You know what I do?"

"Yeah I follow your work" Bruce replied with a grin instantly melting the menacing demeanour "Your recent paper on how smoking affects neuropathways is inspirational"

"Thank you" Amy gushed surprise and honour rushing across her face

"Look at you getting fans" Bernadette said with a smile "We don't get that in pharmaceuticals"

"Do you guys needs any help?" Penny asked brining back the conversation to the task at hand "Can we take some stuff up?"

"Whose the Sheila's?" a second man asked from the back of the truck having pushed a couple of heavy looking boxes forwards

"Friends and girlfriend of Leonard" Bruce replied turning a brief moment "Penny, Amy and Bernadette"

"Any friend of Leonard is a friend of mine" the guy said offering his hand out his Australian accent becoming a little more obvious "John Shassy"

"Hi" the girls echoed kindly even shaking his hand one by one when John offered it

"Anything they can take up to Chloe?" Bruce asked double checking the weight of the boxes and picking one up

"Erm, give a sec" John replied looking further back, disappearing and retuning carrying two musical instrument cases a couple of pictures and kicking a box of teddy bears "Take these their the lightest here"

"Fair enough" Penny said taking the pictures as Any took the instruments and Bernadette the box.

"Oh and can you tell Chloe and Leonard that once these last three boxes are dealt with I'll be taking the van back?" John asked with a tilt of his head "And remind Eliza and Coral to be quick about it please"

"Can do John" Penny said leading the girls and Bruce inside wondering how Coral and Eliza were as people and if she needed to be worried.

*****LINEBREAK*****LINEBREAK*****

AUTHORS NOTE:

THANK YOU FOR READING THE HOFSTEDER SISTER

THANK YOU TO bamadude & Braxton54 FOR REVIEWING.

I REALLY APPRECIATE IT.

PLEASE LIKE/FAVORATE/REVIEW IT REALLY HELPS ME OUT.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN.

AUTHORS NOTE: WARNING THERE'S SWEARIGN IN THIS CHAPTER!

A happy and content Sheldon followed Raj and Howard into his building reading the comic book intently as they walked up the stairs. Sheldon remained unaware as Raj stuck his head into the door of Three A as he continued up the stairs. He remained unaware as Raj came up with Chloe and Bruce, even more so as he strolled into his own apartment where Leonard was with Amy, Penny and Bernadette.

"Hey guys" Penny called out from the island as she dealt out drinks as Amy and Bernadette got up from their chairs to help with dishing out food.

"Hi" Sheldon said distractedly putting the comic away before realising Bruce and Chloe were with them "Who are you?"

"I'm Bruce" Bruce replied as he held out his hand as everyone swanned around them sitting down and dealing with food "I'm friends with Chloe"

Sheldon's face twitched as he eyed his hand before shaking it weakly seeing Bruce's strength not his intelligence and harmless scurrying to his room Sheldon put all his things away where no one could see them before hurrying to his spot on the sofa

"Ha" Sheldon said to Chloe who sat perched on one of the office chairs munching away at her food

"How old are you?" Bruce asked sarcastically sitting on the floor where Raj normally would be earning a strained look from Sheldon

"So have you told our parents about the baby yet?" Leonard asked as everyone settled down and began to eat

"No" Chloe replied a little sombre "I wanted to wait a little and get some things in place before..."

"You should tell your parents Chloe" Sheldon scolded a little bit "Your mother Beverly would pass on great tips on raising kids"

"Yeah I don't think so" Bruce laughed loudly "whilst Dr Hofsteder is a good Psychiatrist and vaguely good Neuroscientist she is not a good mother"

"Amen to that" Chloe said with a chuckle from everyone

"Remember Chloe, Bruce Sheldon loves our mother" Leonard said smiling a sarcastic tone behind his words "He's her favourite child"

"Oh I can totally see it" Chloe chuckled "Sheldon you would have thrived in our childhood setting"

"I'm not sure if the two of you are being sarcastic" Sheldon answered with a slight ticking in his face "But I certainly would have thrived...your mother and I am sure of it"

"That's what I said" Chloe said earning an exaggerated look from Sheldon before he sulkily turned back to his food

"So when are you telling our parents?" Leonard asked turning back to his sister

"Friday after my four month scan" Chloe replied after swallowing her food "I wan tot have all the information with me when I call them...you know how our mother is especially on love, life and everything in between"

"Don't I know it" Leonard said with a small toast of his drink

"So when will you have everything done?"Penny asked changing the conversation away from Beverly Hofsteder

"Well I'm staying until Monday to help put everything together" Bruce answered honestly "So it''ll be all finished by Tuesday at the latest"

"Will you two be dining with us until then?" Sheldon managed to ask from his seat

"No Well I wont be I have dinner with my parents, a cousin from Brooklyn and my boyfriend" Bruce replied honestly seeing how nervous he made Sheldon

"You're gay?" Amy asked in surprise perking up for the first time all conversation

"Yup" Bruce replied smiling "Not so obvious is it?"

"No it's not" Amy replied with a tilt of her head "But then who am I to judge"

"And that's another reason why I like you Dr Farrah-Fowler" Bruce said rising his can to her "That and your a fabulous neuroscientist"

"Thank you Bruce" Amy replied grinning from ear to ear

"Is anyone off tomorrow I need some extra help getting the food shop in the fridge would be properly done by then" Chloe asked with a tilt of her head Bruce waved his fork due to having a full mouth

"We can" Bernadette replied indicating her and Howard "We can do our shop together"

"I'll come too I need to buy a few things" Penny added mentally making a list "Especially alcohol"

*****LINEBREAK*****LINEBREAK*****

Leonard, Bruce and Chloe entered their home building chuckling over a joke Bruce had told them a few moments earlier. The bags in their hands were baby essentials such as Bottles, nappies and wipes.

"So when do you find out the sex?" Leonard asked as they entered Chloe's apartment

"I find out tomorrow" came Chloe's reply "I find out everything tomorrow due to the move here...hopefully my files from the greenwood surgery is finally accessible for them"

"They should do" Bruce said grabbing the bags dumped on the sofa "Especially if you filled out the paperwork correctly I'll take these "

"I think you did" Leonard soothed seeing the nervous look on his twins face "at least it looked good to me"

"Thanks brother" Chloe said taking a deep breath as she pulled out a bottle of juice from the fridge "Was it just me or did Penny seemed a little down and reliant on the booze?"

"She's been down due to not having enough acting gigs" Leonard replied as Bruce returned to the room "And whilst she's always been a bit reliant on alcohol She knows her limits"

"well if she's up to it I have a few gigs that require blonde chicks" Chloe said thinking back to her work "Should I mention it"

"Yeah that sounds good" Leonard said pulling out his phone after it buzzed "But don't say any thing about me saying stuff...Hey Sheldon's upstairs and he wants to talk to us"

"OK" Chloe said frowning as both she and bruce looked to him "Did he ask for all three of us?"

"No just you and me" Leonard said looking up at Bruce "Sorry bruce family meeting"

"Its alright I'm not part of the group yet"Bruce said waving his hands "Besides I can get the last few things set up in the babies room"

"Thanks Bruce" Chloe said squeeing his arm in thanks as she passed

"Its alright besides you're my pseudo sister that baby has another uncle in me and isn't going to want for nothing" Bruce said shooing them out "Just go other the man-child is gonna throw a fit"

The Hofsteder twins laughed at it and headed upstairs to Four A. Leonard's face dropped as he entered first to see Both their mother and father sitting down with a rather smug looking Sheldon sitting in his spot between them. Leonard felt Chloe tense up immediately and felt a flicker of anger burn through her skin before she straightened up icily

"Hi father, Doctor Hofsteder" Chloe instantly said coolly "I see you've come to see Sheldon your favourite child"

"I would be proud to have Sheldon as a son" Beverly Hofsteder said in her own cool tones "But I am not here to talk about Sheldon I'm here along with your father to talk about you and your bastard"

"Oh thanks Doctor Hofsteder for your concern" Chloe said sitting down on one of the island stools as Leonard joined her

"Have you stayed with the father to give the child stability since you're not opting for an abortion?" Came Beverley's question Or are you giving it up for adoption?"

"No to both questions"Chloe replied remaining stoic "Since he didn't want to stay so he has no say"

"I have to say I am a little disappointed you didn't remain with the father" Alfred asked in genuine concern trying to keep it civil "but is everything OK with the baby and everything?"

"I have my fourth month scan tomorrow Father" Chloe replied running a hand over her more obvious bump "I'll have all updated information then"

"Good" Alfred said with a faint smile "Have you found a decent place to stay yet?"

"I've moved in downstairs" Chloe replied remaining honest but aloof

"I've agreed to keep an eye on her and help with babysitting when Chloe has meetings with her fellow business members" Leonard interjected taking the pressure off his sister for a moment

"Well I'm glad you'll be with family" Alfred said smiling a little to his daughter "And you have a home base now"

"I however am severely disappointed in you" Beverly said frowning slightly "I hope you give your child up for adoption"

"I really don't care what your opinion is Doctor Hofsteder" Chloe replied icily "You've lost all my respect for you since I was a child"

"How dare you" Beverly hissed finally showing some form of emotion as she stood up as both Leonard and Chloe stood up against her

"There's the door Doctor" Chloe replied pointing to it as Leonard crossed his arms "Don't let it hit you on the way out "

"How dare you Chloe Hofsteder not listening to your mother" Sheldon said angrily standing up as Beverly Hofsteder left in a huff "How far will you fall?"

Chloe looked at him fury flashing across her face before storming out of the apartment slamming the door behind her

"Seriously the fuck is wrong with you?" Leonard demanded getting into Sheldon's face for the first time in years "My sister has been nothing but nice to you and all you've done is bitch and moan to her, thrown childish fits all the time and called our mother on her...she doesn't need this crap"

"She started it Leonard" Sheldon wined pointing to the door shaking slightly

"No she didn't Sheldon you did" Leonard spat back almost vibrating "From the moment I moved in with you, you've ratted on my sister"

"You've caused trouble for Chloe for near fifteen years?" Alfred asked sounding heartbroken and sad "I actually thought better of you Sheldon...I'm going to help my daughter"

"She did start this" Sheldon began again holding up his hand as Alfred left the apartment "Let me finish when she was around us for the first few months I had developed quite a report, I had...developed feelings for her...like those I have for Amy...when I finally got up the courage to express my feelings she threw them in my face and disappeared off the face of the earth"

"I find that hard to believe" Leonard said uncrossing his arms and grabbing his jacket "I need to go help my sister"

"But Leonard..." Sheldon began as Leonard opened the door and slammed it behind him

Sheldon stood in the middle of the room looking around in surprise, for the first time in years Sheldon was both felt and was truly alone.

AUTHORS NOTE:

THANK YOU FOR READING THE HOFSTEDER SISTER

THANK YOU TO Braxton54, bfm10, bamadude & NEW REVIEWER Sophie The Shipper FOR REVIEWING. IT'S VERY MUCH APPRECIATED.

PLEASE LIKE/FAVORATE/REVIEW IT REALLY HELPS ME OUT.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT.

Sheldon sat in his office contemplated how his life had turned sour on one simple decision and phone call. For the past week the only people who would really talk to him were Amy and Beverly Hofsteder. Although Amy would only really talk to him if he initiated it as such Sheldon was now fully aware he'd crossed a line that no-one in his friend group tolerated and his guilt sky-rocketed. Sheldon alternated between his phone and his laptop before grabbing his phone and calling Leonard. Sheldon mentally thanked Odin as it went to voicemail

"Hello Leonard I know that you don't want to talk right now but I'd like to apologise to both you and to your sister at the time and place of your choosing I am willing to wait" Sheldon said quickly "and have a good day"

Putting the phone away Sheldon tried to do some work but couldn't so he sat and stared out the window for a while. He jumped at the sound of someone knocking on his door.

"Come in" Sheldon called out turning back back to his desk to at least look like he was working and surprised to see Leonard Chloe and Amy entering the room "Oh Hello"

"Hey I got your voicemail and ERM" Leonard began with a shrug "Chloe and I wanted to apologise too"

"Oh could I start?" Sheldon said getting up from his chair as everyone nodded "Chloe...I'm sorry I did something stupid which affected you and for that I am truly sorry...I'm willing to run interference with your mother if she tires anything"

"Thank you Sheldon" Chloe replied looking grateful "and I'm sorry I over-overreacted"

"Can we blame baby-brain and start again?" Sheldon asked seriously attempting at being funny Chloe began to smile

"I can do that" Chloe replied offering a hand which Sheldon took "Hi I'm Chloe Leonard's sister"

"And I am Sheldon" Sheldon replied understanding it was a clean slate and a new beginning "Leonard's room mate"

They released the handshake and Sheldon turned to Leonard looking nervous for a moment before taking a breath

"I'm sorry Leonard" Sheldon said "I put your sister at risk for my own stupid desires and put our friendship at risk too and I am truly sorry"

"I am sorry too" Leonard answered looking sheepish himself "For being overprotective of my sister and for yelling at you without full due course"

"I accept both apologies" Sheldon said bowing his head slightly "Amy I'm sorry to you too Amy for being an idiot over the years"

"Thank you" Amy said surprised before smiling "I accept your apology"

"And we accept yours" Chloe echoed after sharing a look with Leonard "Do you want to have dinner with us?"

"I would love to" Sheldon replied with a smile before thinking of their group of friends "I'll have to apologise to the others as well wont I?"

"I'm not sure" Leonard said thinking about it "Probably a good thing to do but keep it general"

Chloe and Amy chuckled at that as Sheldon smiled. They made to leave before Sheldon made a strangled noise in his throat.

"Wait Chloe I have to admit this" Sheldon said clearing his throat and solemnly clasping his hands together "Otherwise I'd be doing a disservice to both you and my wonderful girlfriend Amy"

"OK" Chloe replied as she and both Leonard and Amy stopped and sat down "I'm Listening"

"After the first few days of meeting you" Sheldon began deciding to tell the emotional truth "I had developed a crush on you and in an attempt to get to know you better I decided to get a hold of your email and develop something of a friendship before I did anything resembling romantically"

"I remember that" Leonard said aloud with a slight frown "I gave you her address even though I thought It was weird"

"Really?" Chloe asked with a slight smile and a bit of a frown "I'm flattered you were willing to be my friend back then before you did something weird but what stopped you?"

"Stopped me?" Sheldon asked with a slight frown "What?"

"I have to agree with Chloe what stopped you?" Amy asked with a tilt of her head speaking for the first it me in a while "From Chloe's reaction to it I don't think she ever received an email"

"Stopped me?" Sheldon turn to her with a blank face "We corresponded for nearly a year before you returned to visit and when you were there you never responded to anything I'd referenced from our conversations"

"So that's what you were doing" Leonard said in realisation thinking back to the the first few visits the year after Leonard moved in "I thought you were being weirder than normal"

"That definitely makes more sense now" Chloe said before shifting in her seat "OK Sheldon I'm not going to disagree with you about the emails I genuinely think you sent them, could I just check the email you used?"

"OK" Sheldon replied opening his laptop and emails "Here I kept them to remind myself of how stupid I was"

"Thanks Sheldon" Chloe said with a nod, read it and tapped away a few times on the laptop before sending it to her own email and looking it up on her own phone. "Sheldon that's not my email address"

"Really?" Sheldon asked turning the laptop back to him to look at it before turning to her pale faced "Then whose is it?"

"This girl" Chloe replied showing Sheldon the person who it was on her phone.

Both Sheldon and Leonard looked at the phone before looking at each other and Sheldon passed out.

*****LATER IN THE DAY*****LATER IN THE DAY*****

Sheldon sat on the sofa alongside alongside Leonard with ice packs on their heads. Both Amy and Chloe sat at the island nursing mugs of tea quietly discussing what they'd found out and trying to keep Amy's emotions in check.

"Are you guys OK?" Penny shrieked entering the apartment with a bang as Howard, Raj and Bernadette followed suit she went straight to Leonard and began checking him over

"We will be" Leonard replied still looking a little pale "We've been to A&E they said we don't have concussions just bruises and headaches"

"We were justified in falling Leonard" Sheldon said a little grumpily "I'm annoyed we bumped our heads"

"Do you want to tell us why you fell?" Howard asked sitting down next to Sheldon as penny and Raj followed suit

"In a moment" Sheldon said shifting enough so he could see everyone "I just wanted to apologise to all of you for being an idiot"

"You don't need to apologise to us" Raj said making Sheldon feel both better about it and nervous

"You need to apologise to Leonard and Chloe" Bernadette added adding to the nerves with her smile

"But we accept anyway" Howard finished grinning earning a chuckle from Chloe

"Sheldon already apologised to us earlier" Chloe said earning knowing ahhs from everyone "Before they collapsed and hit their heads"

"Why did you collapse?" Penny asked having finished checking Leonard over and giving him a kiss

"We'll tell you how it was caused tomorrow after our headaches clear" Leonard said going over what was agreed in the drive home from the hospital "But what we will say is it involves old emails, a minor email mistake and Ramona Nowitski"

*****LINEBREAK*****LINEBREAK*****

AUTHORS NOTE:

THANK YOU FOR READING THE HOFSTEDER SISTER

THANK YOU TO bamadude, bfm10, Braxton54 AND NEW REVIEWER Warriorcreed FOR REVIEWING.

PLEASE LIKE/FAVORATE/REVIEW IT REALLY HELPS ME OUT.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE:

"How the hell did Sheldon have Ramona's email if he didn't meet her before she was a grad student?" Penny asked Chloe as they sat in the apartment after Leonard and Sheldon had gone to bed having elected to stay up in case they got worse overnight

"A minor spelling mistake and a wrong reading of an email address" Chloe replied looking at a large selection of Babygros on her phone before selecting several in both blue and pink and putting it into the checkout trolley.

"It happens to everyone at least once in their lives I'm sure" Amy threw in still sounding a little annoyed and upset "Although I'm a little upset Sheldon admitted he fancied you when I've not heard I love you from him yet"

"I'm genuinely sorry Amy" Chloe said stopping the internet shop and facing the neuroscientist "It's definitely a lot to take in and I don't blame you for being angry at Sheldon and at me too"

"I'm not angry at you or Sheldon I'm more upset and annoyed" Amy said accepting the genuine emotional support Chloe was giving her "It's just I think something is in the way of Sheldon actually doing it"

"Sheldon has Asperger's doesn't he?" Chloe asked with a raised eyebrow giving Amy a slight glare

"Yes yes he does" Amy replied sheepishly after a moment shifting a little uncomfortably "Wow you're good at that...and please don't tell him I mentioned it"

"Don't worry I won't" Chloe said squeeing Amy's hand in support before withdrawing

"Wait Sheldon has autism?" Penny asked as it registered in her head earning nods from her friends "Wow...a whole load of stuff that he does just made sense"

"You have experience with Autism?" Amy asked in surprise "My only experience has been with Sheldon and it's been a learning curve"

"A cousin of mine Jack has severe autism and some of the stuff he does is familiar to what Sheldon does" Penny said after a moment "I can't believe I didn't recognise it"

"That's the problem with Asperger's" Chloe said her intelligence coming through "A lot of people these days are so narcissistic, have OCD, or have strong needs for control that people with Asperger's tend to blend in a bit more"

"Yeah I can get that" Penny answered before turning to Amy "How did you find out?"

"He asked me to pick him up one time from a counselling clinic a year or so ago" Amy replied after taking a sip of her drink "and after several attempts at probing I had taken the call from his counsellor that his session with her was to change a day...I think you were there when I told him...it was a Doctor Lewisham"

"Wait a Doctor Lewisham he said that was for a foot thing he had" Penny almost shrieked and winced at her own voice

"Not everyone with autism is happy about it penny" Chloe advised refilling Penny's glass of wine "those with it are sometimes ashamed of it and themselves you can't go too hard with it"

"Yeah I suppose so" Penny said accepting her glass "does the same go for those with jealousy and trust issues"

"It can do" Amy said getting up and pulling two bottles of water out of the fridge "Although it depends what it is?"

"I will admit I have issues with both jealousy and relationship wise" Penny replied not fully believing she was admitting it

"How do you reckon you got that?" Chloe asked with a tilt of her head as she accepted one of the bottles from Amy

"My family mainly" Penny said thinking about it "I mean I'm the youngest out of three, I wasn't really planned and both my brother and sister had and still have issues...my brother abused and dealt drugs my sister married young and had kids young who ended up in care, my parents tended to focus on them more as a result"

"Do you think it triggered your jealousy?" Amy asked sitting down again this time next to Penny

"Its a good possibility" Penny said frankly "I always got jealous if I wasn't paid attention to and that passed over into my relationships and whatever job I had"

"Do you think its affected your relationship with Leonard?" Chloe asked earning a thoughtful look from the blonde "Or your job?"

"It's a possibility workwise" Penny replied after a moment of silence "but definitely with Leonard...I definitely love him I'm just worried it wont out or he'll leave me for someone smarter"

"Oh penny" Chloe chuckled earning a frown from penny "You're a simple fool at times Leonard loves you to no end of the world and won't leave you unless its what you want"

"You really think so?" Penny asked wide eyed

"Yeah when you moved in all I got from our phone calls for three months was that if you got together your kids would be smart and beautiful"

"Really?" Penny asked almost squealing in delight "hhhmm I wonder what our kids would look like?"

"At least you can see yourself having kids with Leonard" Amy interjected sounding a little sad again "I can just about see Sheldon agreeing to live with me"

"I can totally see Sheldon staying with you Amy" Chloe said "I can see it in his face every time you talk he sits and listens to you"

"He definitely loves you Amy" Penny added with a grin shaking herself off the fantasy of blonde haired kids with Leonard's smarts " Told tell anyone I told you this but Sheldon once said he was considering being physical with you one day"

"Wait Really?" Amy asked surprised "Was this after the whole crazy situation at the university between Sheldon and Barry Kripkee?"

"Yes" Penny admitted with a grin "Yes it was"

"That sounds like a step in the right direction" Amy said a smile forming on her face "There goes my mothers statement of me dying alone"

"To be fair Amy your mother is weird" Penny said sounding meaner that she meant to

"Oh I agree to that as well as domineering and self self centred and just...Bligh" Amy began and ranted at how much her mother controlled her life for as long as she could remember and how being Sheldon's girlfriend and being friends with the group had freed a good chuck of control and was freeing it further sounding like the woman she should be not the neuroscientist she was

"Sounds like Sheldon is your knight in shining armour and that your mother balled up all her dreams and dumped them onto you" Chloe said swirling the bottle and taking a drink "Just like my mother did"

"I have a question" Amy said turning to the new girl of the group "How did you deal with your childhood and your mother?"

"Yeah" Penny added getting into it now "Like how did you have a different experience to Leonard?"

Chloe frowned for a moment as if to fight against the memories before straightening up with a glint of determination in her eyes.

"So it goes like this" Chloe said laying out the childhood she'd experienced from the papers at Christmas, birthdays were a no-go, how affection was non-existent from their mother and how the best their father did was aid them in escaping the house at times or helping them back in without Beverly seeing or realising what he was doing.

"How was that managed?" Amy asked thoroughly interested and engaged with the telling

"Well if mother was there, dad would usually ask us to go get stuff for him from the local supermarket and he'd slip us notes saying we could take our time or that he didn't need it and the money was for us to go do something or there was extra money so we wouldn't cause trouble….stuff like that" Chloe replied with a chuckle "If mother wasn't around he made sure we had a way in and out of the house without waking everyone up well that's how I got in and out...I wonder why Leonard never really used it"

"Yeah, I wonder that too" Penny muttered for a brief moment before shaking herself "So what happened at your scan?"

"Well everything is all good all healthy and going the way it should" Chloe said with a slightly coy smile as she shuffled stuff around her bag

"What's with the smile?" Amy asked catching it with a grin of her own.

"I'm carrying twins" Chloe replied showing the scan pictures off earning squeals and congratulations

The three girls eventually settled down into further conversation about baby names, schools and clothes each passing the photos around and pointing out the common features she'd be passing down, unaware that a nervous Sheldon stood just off the bathroom alongside Leonard who was smiling

"See Sheldon none of them care you have Asperger's just as long as you're happy" Leonard said softly mentally processing what he'd heard from Penny about what she felt about herself and her own issues as well as how Chloe saw their childhood and Amy about her parents and own childhood

"I'm happy with that" Sheldon said with a smile and a sniffle before turning back to pass Leonard and to go to his room "It'll make things easier won't it Leonard?"

"Sure will buddy" Leonard replied earning a nod from Sheldon who shuffled back to his room

"Leonard?" Sheldon asked suddenly from his door

"Yeah" Leonard replied stalling form what he was about to do

"I'm glad I told you" Sheldon admitted both happy and sad "I don't feel I have to hide any more"

"I'm glad you told me too" came Leonard's reply though a smile "That was I can help you better"

Sheldon nodded and entered his room causing Leonard shake his head as he turned to face the living room and walked out to see his girlfriend, sister and friend.

*****LINEBREAK*****LINEBREAK*****

AUTHORS NOTE:

THANK YOU FOR READING THE HOFSTEDER SISTER

THANK YOU TO FOR REVIEWING YOU GUYS SERIOUSLY RESPOND AND REVIEW FAST. YOU'RE LIKVE REVIEW NINJA'S OR SOMETHING,

PLEASE LIKE/FAVORATE/REVIEW IT REALLY HELPS ME OUT.


	10. ON HIATUS

ON HIATUS...

DUE TO WRITERS BLOCK AND ANOTHER STORY IDEA TAKING FIRST PLACE IN THE PECKING ORDER THIS STORY IS NOW ON HIATUS...PLEASE BE AWARE THAT THIS HAS NO TIME LIMIT BUT WILL BE RETURNED TO AT SOEM POINT IN THE FUTURE...

MANY THANKS MAMA OGRE.


End file.
